This invention represents an improvement over my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,161, issued Aug. 12, 1975, and relates to kitchen utensils, and in particular, relates to a holder for holding and eating eggs and the like whereby the eggs and the like may be cut and a half thereof will fall into a depression in the holder.
A hard boiled egg can be removed from the shell by cracking the shell and peeling it off. However, this is not practical when the egg is hot, since it is difficult to hold. Moreover, a soft boiled egg is difficult to cut according to conventional methods, and a substantial amount of the egg yolk may be lost. If the egg is cooked through so that the yolk is hard, the egg can be cut on a table and the interior of the egg removed with a spoon. However, the egg tends to roll around on the table top and this procedure is thus less than satisfactory.
Some prior art devices provide means for holding boiled eggs while they are being cut. However, if the egg is cracked or improperly cut, some of the yolk may still be lost.